Hallowed Ground
by MysticDayze
Summary: After the tragedy of losing Dumbledore, professor McGonagal needs all the help she can get from the nation boys. With Mattie and Feli out of commission... for security reasons two more nations join the scene at Hogwarts to keep the death eater professors in check. Meanwhile, a lone nation roams the English countryside looking for revenge. Rated T for lang. Sequel to National Magic


**AN Well, here it is! Part one of the second "book" of National Magic.**

**Before you read, please note that any thing in the brackets during the first part has been "crossed out." I couldn't put a line through it so this will have to do.**

**Thanks again to all those who have stuck with me through this process! I love you all!**

* * *

Dear Ireland,

I want to start by telling you how grateful I am that you have allowed me to stay at your house for the last few months; it must have been awful. I want to apologize for any trouble I gave you while I was… under the weather. That includes my attempt to escape out your parlor window.** [**I hope the contractor has put in glass by now, I'll pay you back as soon as I can**] **I also want to apologize for running off now, it has nothing to do with your hospitality **[**though, let's face it, it was awkward for both of us**]** I simply can't stand to be [petted coddled cooped up] unable to act while my country is falling apart. **[**I think I understand how you must have felt during the potato famine; unable to do anything… it's horrible. **]**

I'll admit, the reason I'm writing this journal is very selfish. Eventually, we are going to meet again when this is over and I want to avoid a lengthy and tedious explanation by writing a lengthy and tedious explanation ahead of time so that I can **[**shove it at**]** give it to you and **[**not have to deal with the guilt of trying to talk to you after throwing aside your gracious gesture which I don't quite understand and makes me rather uncomfortable**]** make myself a pot of tea. Like I said, we WILL meet again. I have no intention of failing, getting killed, wounded or the like and I sincerely hope you do not worry that I will. And I doubt it, but just in case I want to let you know I brought the shield with me. Alfred had it in a trunk in his shed, and it looked well kept, in case you were wondering.

**[**I also wanted a way to deal with the loneliness and your name was the first to pop into my head. I'll write a copy of these notes signed for Alfred, Matthew and probably Francis so that he doesn't have an excuse to be in the same parameter as I, so don't think they're specially for you or something sappy like that.**]**

Maybe someday when all this blows over and **[**you're not at my**]** we're not at each others' throats we can talk about some things that are long overdo for discussion. I have some things to say that I would never be able to simply write on paper and maybe you could enlighten me as to why, after all the shit I've done, you didn't hesitate to help me over this.**[**Was it just your Christian duty or something, or… something more**]**

Anyway, this is just the introduction letter; the rest will be written in an actual journal I brought with me.

Thank you for everything, Brigid.

Arthur

PS. Some of your dresses will be missing. Just a heads up.

**[**PPS Wanted to apologize for cutting off some of your hair while you slept, but it's better not to mention that.**]**

* * *

"I want to know what you know."

McGonagal had her back turned to the four nations. Her hands were shaking but she was steady as always; Ivan was impressed. She must have nerves of steel, this woman. Maybe her blood is Russian.

Feliciano's arm was in its sling still… that worried Ivan. Surely the bone must have healed after two weeks? They were nations after all. But… then again… the Italian probably had not had the nerves to heal himself at the usual pace. His nerves seemed shot after having to stay in a closet with Matthew for so long. And the whole incident with the dying man, that maybe had affect as well.

"So. Albus had you all stationed by the tower on the night he… on the night it was attacked. That is no coincidence. And Mr. Vargas, I think you have some explaining to do as well."

If looks could kill… even Ivan felt a bit nervous under that gaze. Feliciano was wriggling uncomfortably.

"Ve… it's complicated… umm… I drink a lot of milk?"

"Mr. Vargas-"

"I'm sorry! It was a lie! A lie! I drink more wine than milk please don't hurt me!"

"I… what? Please, I don't have the energy for this."

She sank into her chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Lord! Please boys I just want- need answers! Did Albus know something was going to happen? Who are you? What are you."

They exchanged looks.

"Professor…"

"The truth we wish to tell but…"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry oh no don't be upset with me pleaeeesaesaesaerawasf sfj!"

Alfred raised his eyebrows at the others. He gave Feliciano a shove to the left and stood in front of the professor.

"Professor, look at me. Okay, the truth is we aren't human. Yeah yeah taboo, I know. Bite me, Russia. A friend of ours hired us at Dumbledore's request blah blah you know that. What you don't know is we're hhrrrrmphhh!"

The "bite me" comment hadn't gone over well with Ivan. This confession gave him just the excuse he needed to gag the American with his scarf and get him in a headlock.

"Did you call him… Russia? You know what, never mind."

She stood up, flipped a stray hair out of her eyes and faced them again, cane in hand.

"I don't care what you are. What I care is that you come back next semester."

"You want us back… after everything, eh?"

"Of course: I'm going to need all the help I can get. However, and Vargas are supposed to be dead by both the death eaters and the student body. As for Mr. Jones and Bragingski, I can't force you to return to Hogwarts but-"

"Mrrhphhyu!"

"He say jes. I say it as the well. We will be here to fight the baddies together, da?"

Alfred managed to wriggle free and smack Ivan with the back of his hand.

"Hellz yes! Lets beat the shit out of those magic Nazis!"

"Language Mr. Jones!"

"So… we can't come back?"

"Mr. Williams only one person has ever survived the killing curse. That person is, needless to say, not you. fell hundreds of feet from the Astronomy tower and only broke an arm."

"Point taken… but if the four of us couldn't protect the school-"

Alfred snapped his fingers and grinned.

"Antonio!"

"What?"

"Hey, Feli, is there any way you could convince Tony to help out in your place?"

"Your alien friend? Why- ohhhhh! You mean ah! Okay I'll-a see what I can do captain!~"

"There are… others like you?"

"Uh, duh? There are like hundreds of dudes and dudettes like us! Hell, there are at least five just on this island alone."

"Language. Are there any others you know who would be willing to help here?"

"I know someone. He'd probably be more than willing to help… he misses the old days."

"Thank you. I have a feeling that hell is coming to Hogwarts."

She rolled her eyes at Al's giant grin. Ivan saw the shadow of a smile on her lips before the idiot opened his trap again.

"Woah! Prof, language!"

_That was months ago._

* * *

The street is quiet: yay. Ugh this job is boring as beetle dung. What even is the point of patrolling a street that nobody is brave enough to shop on anymore? I think we honestly need to set up a marketing division. Bright colors and big posters with the boss' face and a catchy slogan. Yeah… that would be better. Then I'd have something to fricking DO.

Girl trotting down the alley now. Interesting, she's one of three people actually doing anything here… eh what the heck.

"All right babe! Carlton, check out the baps on this one."

Aw, he beat me to it. Wolf whistling is my THING… usually. Otherwise it's just being a bridge fiend.

"Yeah babs, walk this way lassie!"

Not sure why Babs comes to mind. I mean, my sister is a Barbara so in retrospect that's a bit creepy.

She heads toward Gringotts. Oh, so you think you can just ignore me? Well tough luck chick.

I strike out after the ginger motioning to Davis to take my position. He looks miffed. Hah. That's what you get for being slow, kid!

"All right? Think you can just walk by like that love? This is our street, or did you not know?"

"Leave alone you rotten wanker."

Feisty, this one is. She has a kinda forcibly high pitch to her chords. Cute face though. Then she goes and tries to hide it in her hood. That sure has a huge effect.

"Oh come now, don' be like that."

"God, I hate the Scottish. Can't you people just mind your own business?"

"Huh? How'd you know I was a Scot- hey!"

Drat! She took the second I was unfocused to trot off to the bank. Well, every guy needs a challenge, right?

I wait by the steps for about an hour. Maybe it seems like a waste of time, but really it was the same thing I'd be doing either way. Only about a handful of blokes came and went in that time. A group comes out at once and I nearly miss her among the rest. Silly girl's got her hood up still.

I keep after her, whistling as I go. We wander through the streets of Hogsmeade and I get the feeling she's trying to shake me. Probably because she keeps taking very sharp turns and going in and out of shops like a madwoman. She'll go in one shop, right? Then she comes out after like ten minutes without any bags or anything. It's a bit cute actually.

"Will you quit following me?"

It's been a while since she last said anything. I wonder why she chose right now.

"Not until you stop giving me a reason to, love."

"In that case you should have seen this coming."

All of a sudden I'm staring up at the sky and her wand's tip. Did she even cast a spell.

"I am sick and tired of you and your friends," even an idiot like me can taste the venom in her words, "So how about you quit bothering me? I'm only refraining from beating your ass inside out because you're a kid, so be grateful. Little bastard."

I'd yell for help, but my mouth is frozen.

She mumbles something under her breath and takes a swig from the flask at her hip. That vaguely reminds me of something… but what?

"Okay, there's no way around it,"

"Och!" I can move again and leap for my wand which had fallen when I had, "You crazy bi#5&! You've got some guts to mess with the death eaters! Wesley, Dav- "

"Shut up," Her wand is pressed against my forehead, "You can cooperate or cause me to forget you're a child. Your choice. Don't expect any warning if you choose the latter. It's your own fault for following me into a secluded alleyway."

"Carlton?"

Thank God! Good timing for once, guys. What what oh my god no-

The world is collapsing around us and sucking us into the void. Och, I'm going to be sick. Why the hell did I follow this chick?!

GYAAAHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
